My Foxy Animatronic
by HeliX Sol
Summary: What if the Freddy Fazbear chain was owned by a family with the surname Fazbear? This is a story about a boy named Frederick, the only child in that family. When Frederick's father decides to build a pizza parlor, he has to put up with the crazy scheme, until his father builds a certain pirate-themed fox. Join Frederick and discover the story behind the animatronics.


**HeliX: Hey, it's me, HeliX Sol, and I love the FNAF games, although I never really got to play them except for FNAF 1. I don't even think they're scary, but I love the animatronics, Foxy being my favorite. Anywho, I'm babbling on about the FNAF series because I'm going to try my hands at a FNAF fic. Now for the story of the story, what if the Freddy Fasbear attractions were owned by a family whose surname** _ **was**_ **Fasbear? This story is about the only child of that family, Frederick Fasbear, a boy who loves the animatronics like family, particularly Foxy. This is a somewhat sad story, especially because of** _ **the accident**_ **. Also, the animatronics were built by a man named Dr. Francis Fasbear, Frederick's father. I think it's time for the disclaimer. Foxy?**

 **Foxy: *Whirs and clicks.* (HeliX Sol does not own Five Nights at Freddy's, that right goes to Scott Cawthon. If he did own the series, FNAF World would have never been made, it creeps the hell out of him.)**

 **HeliX: Hey! I never wrote that on your disclaimer card!**

 **Foxy: *Click, click, click.* (No, but your brother did.)**

 **HeliX: Damnit Z! I'm gonna kick your ass you silver-haired sonuvabitch!**

 **Z: Calm down, you're embarrassing yourself. *Looks at HeliX's feet.* And you're burning the carpet; I thought you made this entire place fireproof?**

 **HeliX: *Looks down at feet.* WTF?! And I do NOT mean welcome to Facebook! Let's just get this over with, Chaos Control!**

 **[1982: Fasbear household.]**

It was a fine morning at the Fasbear residence, 10 year-old Frederick, a rather tall boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, was waking up to the smell of his favorite breakfast: toast, bacon, eggs, and burning motor oil… wait, burning motor oil? Frederick jolted upright, changed into some clothes, and ran to the adjoining garage, which was his father's workshop. When he ran in, he saw his father putting out a mechanical endoskeleton that he had accidently set on fire, how Frederick did not know. "Dad! What the heck happened in here?!"

His father, Dr. Francis Fasbear, a man with darker brown hair and green eyes, had recently spent a small fortune on a rundown old diner, and he planned to turn it into something that was a huge trend, a pizza parlor! He looked up at his son, poorly dressed in his favorite purple t-shirt and blue shorts, and clearly not happy to be worried this early in the morning. "Oh! Fredbear, what are you doing up so late?"

Frederick, or Fredbear as his father liked to call him, face-palmed and looked at his watch. "Dad, it's 6 in the morning! Did you pull _another_ all-nighter working on the animatronics for your 'pizza parlor'?"

Surprised, Francis looked up at the Mickey Mouse novelty clock mounted on the wall. Seeing his son was right, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I guess I did; looks like I picked myself a bouquet of whoopsie daisies. Well, Fredbear, I was still trying to work out the kinks in my Fasbear animatronic endoskeleton design. You see, the joints keep locking up, so I decided to try to grease them with motor oil, but then a loose wire sparked and lit the whole thing on fire. I should have the design perfected in a few minutes."

Fredbear crossed his arms angrily, clearly peeved that his father stayed up all night yet again working on a project that he thought would get him absolutely nowhere. In his opinion, the entire idea of pizza parlors seemed dumb to him. What was the point of parents dragging their snot-nosed little brats to some unsanitary, poorly built restaurant just so they could sit there and eat unhealthy food, listen to busted machines sing annoying songs and play games they could play just by walking to the arcade on Main Street? If Fredbear knew the fate of his father's dream, he probably would've helped out more earlier on. "Whatever; I'll be in the kitchen eating the breakfast mom made for us, _all_ of us."

The fuming boy stomped out of the workshop, slamming the door behind him. Luckily for him in his bad mood, he didn't have to walk very far to get to the small kitchen. He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. His mother, Lillian Fasbear, an average height woman with blonde hair and gray eyes, set a plate full of food down in front of her son. "So, what are you going to do today, Freddy? Freddy?"

Frederick simply ignored his mother, picking at the eggs that formed the eyes of the smiley face made of food. Lillian, not one who likes to be ignored, put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor. Frederick gave her a sideways glance, then glared at the door to the workshop. Steam began to pour out of Lillian's ears due to frustration. "Frederick Fasbear! Don't you dare ignore me when I'm talking to you! Look, I know it's hard with your father working all the time; but you have to understand that if this project of his works out, he could make a lot of money to support our family. Not only that, but you could work at the restaurant and make some money to buy yourself something. So please, try to be nicer to your father, if not for him, for me."

Freddy looked at his mother with mixed emotions; fear, remorse, and acceptance. He gazed down at his feet, knowing that his mother was right, as usual. He finished his breakfast, filled another plate with food, and took it into his father's workshop. When he walked in, he found his dad with a nearly complete animatronic prototype. "Uh, Dad. I brought your breakfast."

Francis looked up from the machine to see Freddy standing in the doorway, staring at the mechanical creature. Seeing the look in his son's eyes, Francis walked over and put his arm around the boy's shoulders and walked him to the prototype. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking; 'Holy shit, Dad! Is that what I think it is?' Well yes, it is in fact a fox, and I think you'll like his name. Go ahead, get a closer look, he won't bite… Although he might once activated."

Freddy ignored those last words as he walked up to the mechanical fox, he reached up and touched his face, from his teeth, to his nose, to the eyepatch on his right eye. He looked it over, admiring the pirate theme, especially the hook. He walked to the open access panel on the fox's back, which had his name blazoned in letters as red as his artificial fur. Freddy's eyes widened when he read the words. "Oh my god! Foxy the Pirate, that's the name I gave the plush fox I had when I was four, I used to dress him up just like this. I remember the time when he lost his right forepaw and tail, mom sewed up the hole where the tail was, and you used the curved part of a small coat hanger for a hook. I take back everything I said about your pizza parlor idea, it's not dumb at all! I love him! I love him! ILOVEHIM!"

Francis chuckled at Freddy's excitement. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, Fredbear! I know I combined your two favorite things; pirates and foxes, to make a cooler, animatronic version of your beloved childhood plushy. Hell, I still have it in my desk, I used it for reference. I replicated every detail, from the eyepatch, to the shirt and vest, to the brown pants and black belt, while making my own adjustments, like the teeth, hand, and feet. Wait, when did you say my idea was dumb?"

Freddy scratched his head in the same sheepish manner as his father. He chuckled nervously. "I never said it _verbally_ , I just thought it. But that was before I found out you were building this. Damn, you are the coolest dad ever. Can I help finish my old first mate Foxy?"

Francis smiled and ruffled his hair, eliciting a matching smile from Freddy as well. " Sure you can, Fredbear! All we have to do he arrange his circuits, program a voice, and then activate him. Normally, this would take me at least five hours, but with your help, it'll only take two."

So father and son continued to work on the piratic fox, which took two hours like Francis had said. When they had just put the finishing touches on their creation, Freddy pressed the activation button in Foxy's access panel and closed the cover as he whirred to life. There were a few buzzes and clicks until his only visible eye flared to life.

Foxy looked about the greasy and cluttered workshop, he turned his head until he saw the two Fasbear men. He looked at Freddy, and if one were to look closely, they would think that the pirate was smiling, although it was hard to tell with the triangular teeth. "Ahoy, Captain Frederick! First mate Foxy reporting for duty!"

Freddy jumped up and down with glee, extremely happy that the construction was a success. He grabbed the fox by the arm and dragged him out the door and into the living room, where he showed him to Lillian. "Mom! Look at what Dad built!"

Lillian looked up from the magazine she was reading to see Foxy standing right in front of her chair. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming, so she rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, the towering fox was still there. Not realizing that she was scared, Foxy curtly waved at her. "Hello, I'm Foxy the Pirate, the first recruit to the Fasbear animatronic crew!"

Lillian screamed at the top of her lungs, and promptly fainted. Freddy ran up to his mother, Foxy attempted to creep up behind him, only for Francis to put his hand on the fox's shoulder. Freddy lightly shook his mother, rousing her awake, and when she opened her eyes to see Freddy and Francis standing in front of her, she smiled in relief. "I had the strangest dream, Freddy had come running into the room saying he wanted me to see something you had built, so I looked up to see what he was so excited about and saw a terrifying fox of some sort that looked vaguely like Freddy's old plush toy."

Francis, being a rather tall man, was standing in front of Foxy to hide him from view. Freddy chuckled nervously as he walked to his father and slowly pulled Foxy from behind him, when Lillian was about to scream again, he held his hand out. "Don't scream. This is just Foxy, the first of many in the group of animatronics Dad is building for the pizza parlor. Foxy, this is my mother, Lillian Fasbear."

Foxy clanked up to Lillian, offering his non-hooked hand in greeting. She looked at the clawed mechanical hand for a moment, and graciously shook it. She smiled apologetically, clearly embarrassed by her reaction. "I'm sorry for fainting, your appearance is something to get used to. As Freddy already told you, my name is Lillian Fasbear, his mother, but you can call me Lilly."

Foxy gave an even more noticeable smile than when he was first activated and saw Freddy. "No need to apologize, Lilly, I'll admit my appearance is a little off-putting. It is a pleasure to meet the woman who brought my captain and best friend into this world, and to make up for the little scare earlier, I'll help you around the house if you need it. And before you refuse, remember that pirates love to do chores, it's the only way to keep a ship in ship-shape."

They all chuckled at Foxy's pun, even the machine himself, which would surprise anyone who didn't know how Francis was when he built machines. A Fasbear robot of any kind was more than just a robot, they were living beings with human emotions, and could laugh, love, and cry as humans do. The man was a mechanical genius, and he prided himself on his work. "Alright, Fredbear. Why don't you and Foxy go have fun? You have a lot of catching up to do. Take him to the park if you want, I'm sure your other friends would like to meet him."

Excited, Freddy grabbed Foxy's hand and dragged him out the door to the street they live on, Kodiak Drive. As they were walking down the sidewalk on their way to the park, one of Freddy's friends came running up to them. The child was a tall, lanky, black haired boy with pale skin and black eyes. This was Freddy's cousin, Marion Puppettie. Marion was a happy-go-lucky boy who always had a smile on his face. He loved music, so his mother bought him a wind-up music box on the birthday he shares with Freddy. Marion was out of breath from running so hard, having ran a mile from the park when he could barely run a half-mile. "Freddy… huff… What took you… puff… so long? We've… wheeze… been waiting for… you? Who's the fox?"

Freddy smirked as he gestured to the pirate themed fox, who gave a showy bow. "Him? This is Foxy, an animatronic my dad modeled after that plush fox I had when we were four. He's the first addition to the cast for the Pizza Parlor he's building. Isn't he cool?"

Marion walked around Foxy, giving him a creepily thorough inspection. If Foxy had sweat glands and pores he would be sweating from discomfort. When Marion was satisfied with what he had gleaned from his inspection, he backed away and smiled. "He's incredible. Your dad really got all the details from your plushy correct. What, did he have it on his workbench for reference? No, don't tell me, that's the only way he would be able to build something as remarkable as this. Wait, I thought you didn't like your dad's pizza parlor idea? Let me guess, this guy right here changed your mind, didn't he?"

Freddy scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Yep. I'm a sucker for pirate foxes. I'm bringing him with me to show him to everyone else, I think Mannie will like him."

Marion gave his cousin a sly look, leaning over and playfully jabbing him in the side with his elbow. "Come on, man. When are you gonna tell her how you feel? I know you like her, heck, everyone but Mannie and Chica knows. You should seriously get it over with so those to can stop fighting over you, it gets really annoying."

Freddy glared at the paler boy, grabbing him by the collar of his favorite black suit. "Now you listen here, Puppet! You are NOT to tell me how to live my life! I will tell Mannie how I feel when I want to! And how would you know if their fights are annoying or not? You always have your nose in that music box! Now come on, we've kept the others waiting long enough."

Marion, or Puppet as everyone calls him due to his name, pulled himself out of Freddy's grasp and straightened out his suit coat. Foxy put his hands on the quarreling boys' shoulders to prevent them from fighting again. "Now, that's no way for friends to act! Now you two apologize to each other or you'll both be swabbing the floor of Mr. Francis's workshop!" **(1)**

Freddy and Marion hung their heads as they mumbled their apologies, Foxy deciding to let them off with a warning. Once the dispute was settled, the trio continued their trek to the park. After ten minutes of walking, they finally reached the park. Freddy and Marion guided Foxy to their usual hangout, the jungle gym, where their four friends were already gathered. Freddy decided to get their attention so he could show off his new old friend. "Hey! Spencer! Bonnie! Mannie! Chica! come over here and look at what my dad just built!"

They all looked up from the comic books they were reading to see Freddy running towards them, followed by a sulking Marion and a clanking Foxy. When they saw Foxy, they all stood up and swarmed the fox. Freddy and Marion's cousin Spencer Rabbitte crossed his arms with a cocky smirk. "Okay, I'll bite. What the hell is it?"

Spencer was slightly shorter than his cousins, he had golden blonde hair, pale gray eyes, and wore a yellow muscle shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His younger sister Bonnibelle, or Bonnie, a girl with black hair and red eyes wearing a purple dress with a red bow on the collar as well as a purple bow on her head that slightly resembled bunny ears, hit him in the arm. "Spencer! No cursing or I'm telling Mommy!"

Spencer turned and glared at his sister, leaning right in her face. "What the hell?! Why do you always have to tattle on me?! Why can't you tattle on any of them for cursing?!"

He gestured to all of their friends. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him, then glared right back. "Because, Dum-dum! Freddy and Marion's parents don't care if they curse, Mannie lives by herself here in the park, and Chica's parents don't even think cursing is a bad thing. You know I hate how uptight Mommy can be, too, but I don't like to get in trouble. So as long as Mommy is a dictator, I'm gonna stay Little Miss Goodie Two-Shoes." **(2)**

Spencer looked like he was going to retaliate, but he just couldn't think of a comeback. He turned back to Freddy, giving him a serious look. "Seriously, what is that thing? It looks sort of like that ratty old fox plush you used to have, except cooler."

Freddy's eyebrows twitched at that last statement, but he shrugged it off. "Actually, Foxy here was base off of that 'ratty old fox plush'. He's the first of the animatronics being built for our pizza parlor. So what do you guys think of him?"

Mannie and Chica, two girls who always fight over Freddy, both jumped up to try and answer his question first, but resulted in saying the same thing at the same time. "He's so cool! Hey! Stop saying what I'm saying you bitch!"

The two then began to fight like a fox and a Mexican fighting chicken. **(3)** They were rolling around on the ground, pulling each other's hair and trying to claw one another's eyes out. Freddy was finally fed up with the two of them fighting, so he did something that shocked all of them, he lifted Mannie off of Chica. The white-haired girl tried to break free of the larger boy's grasp to no avail as he hugged her as tight as he could. "I am tired of you two fighting all the time! And don't think I don't know why, I know you're fighting for my affection but my mind has been made up since the beginning. Sonia, I've known Mannie a lot longer than I've known you. I've had a crush on her ever since we climbed a chain-link fence to escape a pack of stray dogs. She mangled the hell out of her knee, so I took her home so my mom could take care of it."

Mannie and Chica stared at him with wide eyes. Neither one of them thought he actually knew they had been fighting over him, Mannie didn't know he liked her for that long and was embarrassed that he had announced how she got the scar on her knee, and Chica was surprised that he called her by her real name. Once he was sure the girls had calmed down, he set Mannie down on her feet and scratched his cheek nervously. " So, yeah. That's how I feel, so stop fighting so we can all be friends again. I think Spencer has a crush on Chica anyways."

Spencer began to blush as his fellow blonde turned her gaze to him, her purple eyes staring into his gray ones. He began to tug at his shirt as he began to sweat, his eyes darting all over the place. "He-he, yeah. It's true, I've had a crush on Chica ever since she moved here from Cuba in kindergarten. So the secret is out, tough guy Spencer has a soft side. Happy now?"

Chica grinned wildly as she jump-hugged Spencer, causing everyone else to smile at the beautiful scene. Then they heard a disturbing crack come from Spencer's ribs. They all grimaced as the two blonds slowly stood up so as not to hurt Spencer even more. Feeling bad, Chica lightly kissed Spencer's cheek, making his blush grow as he smile in spite of the excruciating pain. "I, uh, I think I should see a doctor… about my ribs… so much pain."

Chica smiled sadly as she was embarrassed by her actions, so she took him to see the town's local doctor, leaving everyone else to wonder what to do with their summer, little did they know the damage to Spencer's ribs was worse than they had thought. He'd end up in the hospital for five years. **(4)** Foxy just stared off at the two blonds, wishing that there was some way he could help, but couldn't since he was programmed just to work at the pizza parlor once it was done, and to be a friend to Freddy and his. He let out a mechanical sigh, causing Bonnie to look at him with a concerned look. "Mr. Foxy? Are you alright? You seem sad."

"'Tis nothing lass, I just feel bad that there's nothing I can do to help Spencer. I was only built to provide entertainment for the children who visit the pizza parlor and be a friend to all of you, I have absolutely no medical knowledge whatsoever." The mechanical fox sighed once more as he slouched over, a sad expression in his visible eye. Freddy patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, don't worry, buddy. When we get home I'll give you all of my mom's old medical books from when she was a nurse. You'll be able to do first aid in no time, since Dad gave you the ability to learn. Hell, I'm pretty sure you could train to become a doctor… if you didn't look like a giant fox monster." **(5)**

Foxy smiled at Freddy's kind words. He ruffled the boy's sandy locks, eliciting playful chuckles from the children. Bonnie jumped on Foxy's back, holding onto his shoulders. "Mr. Foxy! Give me a piggyback ride! Please?" **(6)**

Foxy, being the good-natured pirate he is, complied with the bow-obsessed girl's request. He carried the girl all around the park until she had fallen asleep in his arms. Marion walked up to Foxy and took Bonnie into his own arms. "I'll take her back to her house, she's still just a little girl. She's only six and needs her rest. It's a good thing her family lives right next to mine. See you later guys."

So Marion carried his younger cousin down the street on the way to her house, leaving Freddy, Foxy, and Mannie alone. Freddy shifted on his feet nervously, not knowing what to say or do now that his secret has been revealed. He looked at the white-haired girl with a sheepish grin. "So, I guess we'll see you tomorrow? You know you could always come to my house some time, my mom loves to cook for guests."

Mannie playfully punched his shoulder, although playful for her meant painful for others. He jumped back and held his arm. "OW! What the hell was that for?! You could have seriously messed up my arm!"

She winked at him with a sly smile on her face. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. She walked over to the tool shed she lived in, grinning all the way. "Okay, I'll come over for lunch and stay 'til dinner tonight. I'm sure your mom would love to know that we're dating now."

Freddy started blushing so hard, his face was redder than Foxy's fur. He looked at a tree to hide his embarrassment. "Alright, you can tell her. But please, try not to make my mom get all mushy, it's embarrassing."

Mannie chuckled evilly, secretly planning to embarrass him anyway. After all, he did let her and Chica fight over him for all this time when he knew why they were fighting, and he revealed how she got the scar that had earned her her nickname. Foxy, being a good-natured fox, gave a happy mechanical chuckle, glad that his best friend was happy. "Well, come along children! No need to keep Mr. and Mrs. Fasbear waiting. You kids need your nutrition."

So they walked back to the Fasbear household, Freddy and Mannie holding hands, and Foxy walking diligently behind. Freddy stopped as he got an idea. "Hey, why don't we race to my house? It'll be fun, and we'll be hungry when we get there from running. Foxy, I know you can't eat, but you can still race with us so you don't get left behind."

Mannie and Foxy looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Mannie looked back at Freddy with a confident and competitive smirk. "Alright, we'll race you. Prepare to lose, again. I've always been the most athletic out of all of us."

Freddy gave an equally confident smirk in response. "Oh, really? I'll have you know that I've been training for weeks so that I could impress you. I bet I can take you."

Mannie started to laugh at his statement, clearly finding his challenge amusing. "You're on! Don't feel bad when I win."

The three of them crouched in a starting position at the gap between two sidewalk plates. They all looked straight ahead, ready to run at a moment's notice. A leaf fell off a tree nearby, and when it landed, they all ran off at a swift pace. Freddy and Mannie were so focused on beating each other, they completely forgot about Foxy racing as well. So you can guess that they were surprised when Foxy sped past both of them, a trail of dust flying out behind him. **(7)**

Freddy's eyes widened at the sat of the animatronic speeding down the sidewalk. "What?! Oh, come on! Why did Dad have to build him with such strong legs?"

Regardless of Foxy running so far ahead of them, the two human racers refused to lose to each other. They kept on running until they finally reached Freddy's house. By the time they had finished, Freddy was panting like crazy, having lost to Mannie, who was breathing as if she had just strolled through the park. "We… are… here! Oh boy… I need to get something to drink when we get inside."

Mannie just smiled at him, glad that he almost gave her a challenge, almost. "Okay, let's go in you big wuss, I can smell your mom's cooking!"

The trio went into Freddy's house, his mother donning a surprised smile. Her smile grew when she heard Mannie say that she and Freddy had started dating. Lillian quickly finished cooking, set the table, and began an embarrassing conversation with her son's new girlfriend. Francis came into the kitchen from his workshop after smelling the delicious food, and was very surprised to find his wife talking to Mannie, Freddy blushing and hiding his face the entire time. _'Fredbear must have finally told Mannie how he feels, he's redder than Foxy's fur! Speaking of Foxy, he seems sad that he can't have dinner with us. I feel bad that in all my work to make my robots as human as possible, I just can't make it to where they're able to eat as if they were regular human being.'_

So they ate, talked, and laughed for the rest of the day until it was time for Mannie to go back home to the park. Although she liked the softness of the Fasbears' couch, she preferred the "bed" she made in her toolshed. When Mannie left, Freddy grabbed Foxy by the arm and drug him up to his bedroom, planning to have a "sleepover" with his best pal. "Alright Foxy, I know you can't really sleep, but you can deactivate as though you were sleeping. No wait, I almost forgot, you have your night mode to keep your servos from locking up. Oh well, I don't really want you to roam around my room all night, keeping me awake, so you can play cards in my closet. You like Solitaire, right?"

Foxy smiled at Freddy, clearly pleased that the boy cared about him, for he cared for his captain as well. "Aye, Captain. I love Solitaire, we used to play it all the time when I was still just a plush toy."

Freddy smiled back, a kind, brotherly smile. It warmed his heart to know the mechanical fox was programmed with memories of the games and "adventures" he had done with the plushy. "Okay, the cards are in the top drawer of my dresser. Grab them and head to the closet."

Foxy complied with the orders, grabbing the cards and walking to the open closet. He entered the closet and sat down on the floor, setting up his game of Solitaire. "Good night, Captain!"

Freddy lied down in his bed, pulling his blanket over himself as he shook his head in a slightly annoyed manner. **(8)** "Foxy…. *Yawn* don't call me 'Captain.' Okay?"

Foxy looked at Freddy in slight confusion, wondering why the boy didn't want him to call him captain, it's what he used to pretend the original plush had called him. Freddy, seeing the confusion in his friends eye, decided to explain. "You're like a brother to me, so just call me Freddy. Okay, Brother?"

Foxy was shocked, to think that he was considered a part of the family. He could not believe his audio sensors. He looked to Freddy again, only to find the boy had fallen asleep. So, closing the door, and turning the closet light on, he began his game of Solitaire. If one were to listen closely, they would have heard Foxy whisper, "Good night…. Brother."

 **HeliX: Alright! How was that for my first FNAF fic? Was it good, was it great, was it terrible?! You tell me what you think, and maybe I'll respond. But first, I think I need to do a little explaining.**

 **I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to put in a pirate joke of some sort. I thought it was a good joke, too, considering that Francis's workshop gets really messy. He NEVER cleans it…..**

 **I had to give the little girl a Goodie Two-Shoes joke, it would make since for a six year-old girl to want to get her big brother in as much trouble as possible.**

 **Come on, you gotta admit that the whole "fox and Mexican fighting chicken" thing was funny, when you look at which animatronics will be built in honor of these two.**

 **I know this isn't realistic, but Chica and Mannie have been fighting for years, with Mannie being the most athletic one in the group. So Chica is strong enough to crush Spencer's ribs with hug bear hug, who cares? I needed something to happen that would keep Spencer away from the unfinished restaurant when the accident happened, so I just went with this.**

 **He does kind of look like a fox monster, especially Nightmare Foxy.**

 **Come on, no one can say no to an adorable little girl asking for a piggyback ride!**

 **Kind of cartoony, I know. I just added that to emphasize Foxy's speed, you have to move fast to avoid being attacked by him in the games, so I wanted to reflect that.**

 **Wouldn't you be annoyed if someone you thought of as family kept calling you some sort of title of authority? I know I would.**

 **HeliX: There, I've explained those little bits. Leave a review if you feel something else needs explaining. Also, how should I do the next chapter? Should I give them a little more backstory, telling more of their adventures, or just skip ahead five years to the accident? Please ask the characters questions on their thoughts of the story, it helps me write. I think I've pretty much covered everything, so HeliX Sol is out! Peace!**


End file.
